Such vehicles typically have an external windscreen wiper mounted in the middle of the windscreen and which is powered by a motor mounted on the inside of the windscreen. The most important part of the windscreen to demist and defrost is the middle part in order for the driver to have a good view of the road or field or any equipment mounted on the front of the vehicle (e.g. a front-loader).
It is known for tractor cabs to have a console arrangement either side of the steering wheel which includes vents for distributing air onto the windscreen and into the cab but such vents have previously not been good at directing air to the middle portion of the screen, especial if the wiper motor interrupts the air stream to the above mentioned windscreen area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air distribution system which can conveniently overcome the above problem by supplying air to this middle part of the windscreen.
Thus according to the present invention there is provided a vehicle cab windscreen air distribution system for a windscreen provided with an external windscreen wiper and a windscreen wiper motor mounted on the inside of the windscreen, the distribution system comprising an air distribution housing which at least partially surrounds the wiper motor, the housing defining a passage for the supply of air onto the inside of the windscreen in the vicinity of the motor.
Such a system ensures the supply of air to the middle part of the windscreen in a simple and compact manner. At the same time, the windscreen wiper motor is hidden.
The passage for the supply of air may be defined between a motor housing and part of the air distribution housing.
Alternatively, the passage for the supply of air may be completely defined by the air distribution housing.
The present invention is particularly suitable for vehicle cabs which have windscreens can be pivoted to an open position, the motor moving into a position where it is surrounded by the air distribution housing when the windscreen is in its closed position.
The air distribution housing may also included additional outlets spaced from the motor for the discharge of air into the associated vehicle cab.